highfantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Erasmus (QfG)
The Archmage Erasmus, also known as the Magister Erasmus of Zauberberg, Archmage Extraordinaire, is a wildly eccentric wizard who may be one of the most powerful spellcasters across all of Gloriana and is almost certainly one of the oldest. He and his familiar Fenris reside in a summer home atop Mount Zauberberg, on the edge of Spielburg Valley for half of the year. The rest of the year they live in Erasmus' Winter Home, floating high above the city of Silmaria. Erasmus' love of terrible puns and riddles often drives other spellcasters to find him irksome, but Erasmus is more knowledgeable than almost any mage when it comes to the practical ways that magic interacts with the rest of the world. He firmly believes that knowledge is worthless if it is not put to good use. History Erasmus is the inventor of the spell called Erasmus' Razzle Dazzle, which temporarily blinds those who witness it being cast. The spell is considered one of the most basic defensive spells in the world. At some point, Erasmus attempted to market a drink called Erasmus' Razzle Dazzle Root Beer, which was a spectacular failure. Erasmus also came into possession of magical Mirror of Reversal, which he lent to his friend 'Enry the 'Ermit. Being a master at the spell Reversal, he had little use for the mirror anyways. Erasmus spent a good deal of time while in Spielburg Valley looking into the Spielburg Curse and learning how it could be undone, despite his routine games of cards with Baba Yaga and the Brigand Warlock. So You Want to be a Hero An unknown Hero soon traveled to the peak of Mount Zauberberg after arriving in the valley, where he bested the archmage in a game of Mage's Maze. As a reward, Erasmus taught the adventurer the Dazzle spell and the two quickly formed a friendship. Trial by Fire When the Hero found his way to the Wizard's Institute of Technocery, he asked Erasmus to sponsor him. After the Hero proved himself a competent wizard, he chose not to stay and further study the ways of magic. Feeling this was the right decision, Erasmus rewarded the Hero by teaching him the Reversal spell. Shadows of Darkness When King Justinian was murdered, Erasmus immediately saw the need for a Hero. After meeting Rasha Rakeesh SahTarna, Erasmus and the Liontaur agreed that the Hero needed to be found and brought to Silmaria. To this end, Fenris and Erasmus began to scour Gloriana seeking out the Hero. They tracked him to Mordavia and did their best to summon him -- but their spells were thwarted by the dark magic leaking from the Dark Ones Cave. Two weeks after Avoozl was finally defeated, they successfully summoned the Hero to Silmaria. Dragon Fire Erasmus hastily explained the situation to the Hero and bade him enter the Rites of Rulership. He also taught the intrepid Hero the Whirlwind spell, as well as giving him advice about the magic of the land. *''Unless the Hero is a thief...'' Erasmus' advice also proved invaluable in apprehending Arestes after the robbery of the First Bank of Silmaria. Erasmus fell victim to Drugged Chocolates which he was tricked into believing were a gift from the Hero. He fell into a deep, though restless coma, which Salim Nafs could find no way to treat until the Hero recovered Lethe Water from Hades. Finally, Erasmus awoke -- just in time to learn the the Hero had proven himself a Hero once more. Real World Erasmus is a recurring character in the Quest for Glory series. He appears in Quest for Glory I: So You Want to be a Hero, Quest for Glory II: Trial by Fire, Quest for Glory IV: Shadows of Darkness and Quest for Glory V: Dragon Fire. External Links *Quest for Glory Omnipedia Category:Quest for Glory Characters Category:QfG1 Characters Category:QfG2 Characters Category:QfG4 Characters Category:QfG5 Characters Category:WIT Members Category:Inhabitants of Spielburg Valley Category:Inhabitants of Silmaria Category:Kingdom of Silmaria Members Category:Spielburg Members Category:Erasmus' Household Members Category:QfG Human Characters Category:QfG Archmage Characters Category:QfG Reoccuring Characters